bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuko Hamada
| previous profession = 19th Recon Expedition Executive Officer , 9th seat 1st Division | division = | previous division = 1st Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai =''Kinpai'' | bankai =''Eienafure Seihai'' | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Mizuko Hamada is a Soul Reaper of the Gotei 13, and is the current captain of the - division. She is both one of the youngest and newest of all the captains, being a mere 159 years old when her captaincy started three years ago. Her Lieutenant is Asuka Shimizu Appearance Standing in at a mere 5'3", Mizuko is relatively small for a soul reaper, dwarfed by many of her contemporaries. She however possesses normal human proportions, just being a small individual. She is well built, being solid in terms of bodily proportions, with modest chest and hips. Overall she is extremely muscular, something she has built from a lifetime of preparing for battle, being more of the lean type. She primarily trains via swimming, as she feels more at home in the water than in land. This leads to her minimal to non-existent body fat, showing off her musculature wherever clothing fails to cover. She wears her navy blue hair in a long ponytail, though enough hangs down over her shoulders to frame her face down to her shoulders. Over the top she wears a long hairband, keeping her hair in place even when she is underwater. Her pale skin contrasts well with her darker hair, as well as with her purple eyes. While an unnatural color, they contrast well with her skin. She wears a royal blue version of the normal Shinigami's Shihakushō with the standard white outfit underneath, though the leggings are taken in to be skin tight. Over this she wears indigo armored sleeves and hip guards. While these do provide additional protection, they also restrict the flow of her outfit more, making her more streamlined than she would be otherwise. Over this she also wears her white Captain's Haori, bound with a sash over the hip guards. The version she wears is sleeveless, exposing her metal arm guards to those that would view her. She carriers her Zanpakutō at her hip by placing it through her magenta Obi Sash, with a royal blue sheath extending the length of the weapon. Her feet are clad in closed toes shoes, matching the royal blue color of the rest of her outfit. When not wearing her official uniform, she can be seen wearing a teal Yukata with open toe sandals. Underneath she is usually wearing a bathing suit, ready to take a swim at any time. Personality History Abilities and Powers Physical Traits Mizuko is a captain level combatant, both in physical and martial means. While she is primarily a strength based fighter, all of her capabilities are at least captain tier, as nothing else would be sufficient for the position. She wields her weapon with the grace of a diver, and the speed of a racer. May those who doubt her abilities never meet her within the water. Great Spiritual Pressure: Mizuko's spiritual pressure is on the low end for a captain, though still sufficient for her level of power. She is more than capable of resisting the pressure of most captain tier combatants, though she herself rarely feels the need to exert her own. Her own reiatsu is a dark blue, thick and wavy. Almost as if someone is staring into the depths of the ocean when they observe it. She mostly uses it to empower her own abilities, imbuing her own body with the majority of it to enhance her physical capabilities. Supernatural Strength: A physical fitness enthusiast, Mizuko's strength is one of her greatest assets. She has trained her body for the majority of her lifespan, and swimming is a very muscle intensive activity. Her strength is great enough to lift rocks and boulders many times her own size with ease, as well as to give the swings of her weapons enough of an aftershock to blow back weaker opponents from air pressure alone. She has trained her strength extensively before raising herself to captain-ship and afterwards, utilizing her Bankai to accelerate her muscular growth without bulking up in the process. She utilizes the oceans worth of water it generates and compresses it around her, raising the pressure on her body to unforgiving levels. It's as if the entire world is bearing down upon her shoulders even as she completes basic exercises. A thousand squats may be easy for many, but how many can do the same when it feels like a mountain rests upon their back? The end result is that her strength has increased to truly monstrous proportions, even if it isn't apparent to those that would observe her. Enhanced Speed: A byproduct of her strength training, Mizuko is by no means a slouch in terms of speed. While it may not be a noted ability of hers, she is more than quick enough to match most captain class combatants and heavily outpace anyone beneath that. Even without Shunpo she is capable of overtaking Lieutenant and below class combatants with little to no effort. However, what comes into play as an unique ability to her, is that her speed is far greater within the water than outside of it. Mizuko's domain is water, and in it she reigns supreme. She is capable of moving underwater faster than she can above. Her speed in swimming outstrips her running speed, and is even capable of outpacing her usage of Shunpo by a significant margin. Her speed raises to levels that most opponents who would simply leave her in the dust on land end up struggling to keep up. One could almost say that when not submerged, she's nothing but a fish out of water. Enhanced Durability: While Mizuko isn't invincible, she is definitely not fragile either. A lifetime of combat has left her more than familiar with injury, and how to fight on through them. She spent nearly thirty years fighting through Huenco Mundo with the rest of her expedition, with naught a safe space in sight. She had to become tough quickly, and durable even faster. Combine this with the natural hardness built up by her physical training, and she can shrug off all but the mightiest of blows as if they were a gentle current. A riptide might be devastating to a minnow, but what current does a shark have to fear? Zankensoki As a captain level combatant, Mizuko is proficient in all forms of Shinigami disciplines, a necessity for everyone but the 11th division. While she is nominally a Zanjutsu specialist, her swordsmanship is not as good as many would expect, as she primarily uses her Shikai as her primary weapon instead of her base sword. As her Shikai takes the form of a spear, she is by far a more prominent Soujutsu specialist instead. She an experienced user of Shunpo, though she is a quicker swimmer than a runner even when utilizing it. Zanjutsu Expert: A strength based fighter, Mizuko relies on her powerful blows to keep her opponents on the defensive. When she swings her blade, she's swinging for the fences, and her opponents better hope they aren't in the way. When Mizuko wields her Zanpakutō, she will generally wield it in both hands. One handed strikes may be better for many, but she utilizes the Kendo that the Gotei teaches instead of any self-designed style. Her usage is incredibly offensive, preferring to keep moving forwards than to stick on the defensive. A strong defense will keep you alive, but without a stronger offense all it does is delay the inevitable. A teaching she has taken to heart. The dual handed approach leaves her blows mighty and powerful, if a bit uninspired. Overall, Mizuko focuses on the basics with her swordsmanship, preferring to take simple movements and practice them to the point where they become so ingrained that she can perform them without thought. This allows her to plan ahead while also keeping her guard up, though it lacks the depth that more specialized sword masters may bring to the table. Soujutsu Master: As her Shikai takes the form of a spear, Mizuko has spent far longer training in the art of Soujutsu than Zanjutsu. Her style of spearmanship is an interesting mix of explosive power, flowing movements, and precise strikes. Mizuko's style.of spearmanship focuses on manipulating the flow of combat to create openings for her to power through an opponent's defenses. Hohō Expert: Kido Practicioner: Mizuko is proficient at Kidō, being able to cast up into the low thirties without an incantation, though higher level spells give her trouble. While the academy thought she had more aptitude for Kidō than she currently shows, she didn't particularly like using it. All the time practicing incantation and reading distracted her from maintaining her physicality to the level she desired. So she learned enough Kidō to pass the academy before she joined her division. After that Mizuko essentially ignored Kidō entirely in favor of focusing on her physical abilities. While Mizuko supports member of her division learning the art, she leaves all training related to it under the control of her subordinates. This makes it the only form of on the job training that Mizuko doesn't participate in some manner. Overall, she's not much better at the art than the average Shinigami, something she just kinda sweeps under the rug whenever possible. Hakuda Practicioner:'''A byproduct of her training, Mizuko is a fair fighter even with her hands empty. While not following any particular style of martial arts, she has improvised a style that's fit for her. With a primary focus on strong punches, it makes an interesting combination with her Bankai. She can use her fists to eject the water with high power, creating bullets of water capable of piercing through stone with ease. '''Swimming Master: Zanpakuto Mizuko's sword, Kinpai takes the form of a katana that she normally leaves in place on her hip. The blade itself is the normal water steel pattern of a shining steel edge with a darker inside. It has a blue and black handle, with overall muted tones of color expressing themselves upon the fabric weaved into the hilt. It has a gold and silver Tsuba protecting the user's hand from harm in the case of locked blades. The katana itself is around three feet in length, being generally shorter than its peers due to Mizuko's generally small size. The blade is slightly less curved than many swords, though is not a straight sword by any means. Shikai Kinpai: (金杯, Gold Cup) is the shikai of Mizuko Hamada. It's release command is Overflow (溢れる, Afureru). Upon speaking the release command, the sword stays still for a moment, before it appears to start releasing water out of the metal. The water proceeds to coat the entire blade, hilt and all. The flow of water lengthens, stretching out to almost two meters in length before disappointing. Upon the water disappearing, Kinpai's true shape is revealed. Kinpai is a two meter long spear where the spearhead is replaced by that of a brazier. The pole looks like normal wood, while the brazier is the brightest silver. At first, the brazier is empty, but this only lasts for a short period after releasing the shikai. After a few seconds the brazier portion will start to fill with water, which will eventually overflow into the shape of a spear head. The water itself is this Zanpakutō's weapon. *'Abilities': Kinpai's abilities revolve around the art of water manipulation. The tip of Mizuko's spear is nothing but water itself, pressurized to such extremes that becomes as unyielding as spiritual steel. Through this spearhead, unlimited water may be created and manipulated, constrained only by the volume of water that may exit the spear at one time. :Water released from this spear is under extreme pressure, and contact with it can be incredibly violent. This released water can either be released as shaped bullets of extreme pressure, or may be manipulated in shape as she pleases. However, she can only manipulate the shape of water that is still connected to the spear itself, meaning that once it has released it's shape will remain until it impacts something. However, she is fully capable of attracting or repelling water that she is not currently connected to. This manipulation, while powerful, is altogether limited compared to her normal manipulation ability. :Constructs made by Kinpai share the same levels of pressure made by the tip of the spear, however are constrained by how much water is currently held in the spear head, as the shikai puts it out at what is generally a set rate. That being said, but increasing the amount of Reiatsu that she puts into the spear, Mizuko is capable of pushing that creation rate ever higher, as the brazier begins to open up from the pressure. This can range from a slight gap, to the point where it ends up perpendicular to the rest of the weapon. The spearhead's size increases with the opening of the brazier, reaching comically large sizes if the weapon is turned on full flow. The power of the water within the head of the spear increases even as the usability of the spear decreases due to the size of the weapon. Bankai Eienafure Seihai: (永遠溢れ聖杯, Everflowing Chalice) Mizuko's Bankai is a monstrous affair, potentially being one of the largest in existence. By turning her spear of water towards the ground and throwing it downwards with all of her might, Mizuko is capable of summoning her Bankai. Upon impacting the surface, a giant pillar of water is thrown up into the sky, engulfing Mizuko completely within the water. This water eventually seems to hit a barrier, flowing outwards into the shape of a hemisphere. Once the initial rush coalesces into its form of a floating ocean of water, the body of Eienafure Seihai appears. A large cup, nearly a hundred feet across, seemingly made of extremely dense water sits at the center, gushing endless amounts of water into the ocean around it. Above it sits Mizuko, encased in a veritable ocean. The initial size of this ocean has a diameter of about a kilometer, but grows as the cup adds more into it. The initial formation takes roughly five seconds to fill the hemisphere, and the diameter of the ocean increases by one kilometer every time the length it has been in existence doubles. So at ten seconds, it reaches two kilometers in size, at twenty, it hits three. At forty it hits four kilometers in diameter and so on. This size increases indefinitely as long as Mizuko has the spiritual energy to sustain it. This means the abilities of the Bankai become more devastating the longer it is in existence due to the increased amount of water available to it. In addition, other water based abilities are attracted to it, and it attracts and absorbs any and all water within twice its diameter. It currently holds a position as one of the largest Bankai to have ever existed, a factor that makes it difficult to use in all but the most desperate of circumstances. *'Abilities:' Eienafure Seihai takes the water manipulation abilities of its Shikai form and takes them to new extremes. While it shares the limitation that it can only manipulate the shape of water that is still attached to the Bankai, the sheer size of the release works to that advantage, with this anchor being from any part of the ocean that Mizuko's release makes. This also means she can control multiple manipulations at once, instead of just the single one from her Shikai. :The density, flow, and shape of the water in her Bankai can be freely manipulated, allowing her to shrink or grow it as she needs by altering those factors. She may condense so much water around an opponent foolish enough to enter they can't move, or make it soft enough they fall as if they were in the air. Her Bankai's spiritual water is aerated enough that one can breathe in it, and even enemies are not in danger of drowning. She can freely manipulate the current allowing her to whip around objects within with the force of a whirlpool, manipulating their position within. Once it leaves the boundary of the sphere, the control she has weakens, but it never truly ends as long as it is in contact with her ocean. This allows Mizuko to hunt down opponents near her sphere of influence with unerring accuracy, obliterating them with potentially millions of gallons of water under extreme pressure. :While the center of her ocean is not stationary, it is incapable of moving quickly. Mizuko can influence the water currents to pick up the cup of water that is her Bankai, and float it across the terrain. She can do this quickly enough to outpace many lower level combatants, but most of those that are near her level can simply outpace it with various movement techniques. :One of the major things she always does is she condenses a large amount of water into a spear she can hold, to both make it easy to defend herself in melee combat, and to more effectively control the water around her. As this spear is made from countless gallons of water compressed until it is hard as steel, this spear winds up being so heavy as to create shock waves within the ocean each time it is swung, and blocking it is a foolhardy task. A true trident to fight with in the ocean's depths. Trivia Quotes Category:Females Category:Captains Category:Souls Category:Swordsman